


Party Animals

by unknowndecay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowndecay/pseuds/unknowndecay
Summary: In which Michael can't handle the sexual tension between his best friends so he throws them a bone (no pun intended).





	

Party Animals

 

I leaned casually against the bar top, a small smile lighting up my face as the lights of the club around me jumped with the music. It was easy to lose yourself in the middle of a huge party, the bodies around you consuming your every last thought until all you could do was dance. Of course, sometimes the bodies around you decided to try to pull you in with them, their intentions always clear from the way their hands traveled a little too far down and the flirty smile that never seemed to change, no matter what face it was plastered across.

Knocking the last shot on the bar top down my throat, I stepped away from the corner I had just glued myself to and threw myself back into the moving bodies. It wasn’t easy navigating your way through such a tight space, but one thing that was easy was finding my best friend’s blue head peaking above the crowd. I shoved my way past people, not caring about the amount of party fouls I caused with spilt drinks. At this time in the morning everyone still here was too plastered to care.

I finally burst through the last stretch of people to be slammed against Michael’s back, causing him to let out a very unmanly screech and whirl on me. “God damnit, Luke! For the last time you cannot keep doing that!”

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of my lips. “Do I make you uncomfortable, Mikey?” I flashed him a lopsided smile, the liquor running through my system upping my game tremendously. Which is saying a lot, since I still didn’t know how to properly flirt.

“Shut the fuck up, you pansy.” Michael rolled his eyes before they latched onto a girl slightly to his left. She was grinding against another girl, throwing her hair over her shoulder as gracefully as she could without spilling her drink. Michael glanced sideways at me, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. “I think I’m in love.”

I scoffed, “If I had a dollar for every time you said that in a club I’d have enough money to support your hair dye addiction.” Michael paused, taking what I said into consideration before nodding his head in agreement.

I jerked forward as I felt a large hand slap into the middle of my back just before a shaggy head popped up in my peripheral vision. “Dude, this party is fucking sick! I am so glad Cal dragged us out of the hotel for this.” Ashton sighed blissfully, tilting his beer back to drain the last of it in one swallow.

The sound of Calum’s name immediately dropped my mood by 200 percent. It wasn’t the man himself that pulled out the depressed teen in me, though. It was my own fault, really. I was the one who continues to let myself stay up at night, my thoughts preoccupied with how glorious it would be to see my pale hand slide across that perfectly-tanned skin of his, possibly even glistening with sweat that we could work up doing some…interesting activities.

“Damn it, Luke.” Michael’s amused voice snapped me out of my thoughts and he couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled out of him as he watched the blush bloom across my cheeks. Michael was the one person I had actually indulged my deep little fantasies to, and ever since then he wouldn’t let up on the teasing. All in good heart, of course. Michael shook his head lightly, a mischievous glint in his eyes that gave me an uneasy feeling. “Why don’t you just fuck the boy already?”

I choked on my spit about the same time that Ashton choked on his beer. His head swiveled towards me, making me freeze and shoot a glare towards Michael. “Luke, what the hell? You’re crushing on someone and you didn’t tell me?” He threw his hands up in exasperation, smacking some girl’s beer all over her without even noticing. “And you told Michael. Of all people, you choose Michael Clifford.”

“Hey!” Michael shoved said boy, glaring at him. “If anything he made the right decision in telling me because I’ll actually help him get the damn guy instead of talking about his feelings.” He rolled his eyes so hard I had to laugh at the two.

I sighed, placing my hand on Ashton’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t even call it a crush, Ash. Nothing to get worried about.”

Michael snorted, holding his beer in front of his mouth like that would hide the smirk plastered there. “It’s a little bit of a crush, but more sexual fantasies than anything.” Ashton laughed along with Michael, at least having the decency to throw me an apologetic glance when he saw my cheeks flare red.

“Did I hear sexual fantasies? God knows I star in a lot of those.” I jumped as Calum came up behind me and threw his arm around my shoulder, giving the girl to his left a suggestive glance.

Michael choked; literally choked on his spit so hard he had to bend over with his hands on his knees, coughing and laughing and sputtering while his face turned a beet red from lack of oxygen. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and raising my eyebrows. Luckily, the blush that was now spreading to my neck could easily be explained away with the alcohol if Calum were to ask.

Calum’s attention was dragged to Michael when the little fucker continued to laugh away at his little inside joke. Cal raised one eyebrow, smirking slightly and tilting his head. “What the hell is wrong with him?”

Ash clapped his hand on Michael’s back, causing the younger boy to jerk up and his hysterical laughing to simmer down to small chuckles. His eyes sparkled with humor as he watched me shift a little under Calum’s arm. Ashton shook his head before glancing at Calum. “We were just talking about how Luke has a crush and decided to tell Michael, out of all of us.”

I averted my eyes when Calum rounded on me with a wounded look on his face. “Dude, why didn’t you tell us?” I shrugged, causing Calum’s arm to fall off of my shoulders and let me shift slightly away from him as I started to internally panic.

Michael noticed my discomfort and did what he does best: embarrass the absolute shit out of me. “Well, Luke’s not sure he’s his type. I mean, he just doesn’t really want to make things awkward if he were to make a move.”

Calum rolled his eyes while tipping his head back to down the rest of the beer in his hand. “Lucas, how many times do we have to tell you that you’re a catch for you to believe it?” I rolled my eyes back at him, shoving him as an excuse to get him further away from my still-spreading blush.

Michael glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, that mischievous glint back in his eyes. My stomach flipped, knowing I wasn’t ready for whatever the hell was about to come out of the dumbass’ mouth. “Why don’t you prove it?”

Calum raised his eyebrows curiously, tilting his head to shake his hair out of his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Well, the guy is here.” That made Calum’s head swivel, surveying the room around him, presumably looking for someone that was my type. I even had to chuckle at the irony of that one. “Why don’t you show him how much of a catch he is? Dance with him. Make sure the point gets across.”

I choked, my eyes widening as I whirled on Michael to give him my full-forced glare that I reserved just for the little shit. He shrugged, smirking widely at me and wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Calum squinted a little, his grip tightening on his cup. “Why don’t one of you do it?”

Ashton rolled his eyes at that one. “Maybe because you’re bisexual? And Michael and I are straight?”

“You sure about that?” I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest sassily. “I seem to remember a drunken Mashton having a moment in their hotel room the other night.”

Michael blushed, scooting a foot from Ashton, causing the other boy to giggle. “I was DRUNK.”

“They’ve always said a person shows their true colors when they’re intoxicated.” Calum grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “Sure you’re not ready to join the dark side with us? It’s kind of fun over here.”

Michael made a disgusted face, his blush still spreading down to his neck. “Why don’t you go grind on Luke’s ass and make his man-crush jealous. Leave me alone.” He huffed, taking a swig of the beer still in his hand while giving me the evil eye from the side. I just smiled innocently and enjoyed watching him squirm for once.

Calum passed his beer to some random passerby before hooking his hand in the crook of my elbow and dragging me a few feet from the boys. I looked over at him, confused and slightly startled. He smiled at me, if not a little bashful, and shrugged. “Michael has a point. There’s no better way to make someone see what they have until they’re threatened with losing it.”

I raised my eyebrows, looking at him skeptically as he hesitated for only a moment before pulling me flush against his body. “And you’re going to be the one to make him feel threatened?” It was an ultimate struggle to pretend that I didn’t feel Cal’s chest tighten under my hands as his own hands slid around my waist.

He shrugged again, giving me a slightly offended look. “What, you don’t think I would be a threat to him? Is he more attractive than me or something?” As if he was seriously irked by the thought, his voiced lowered dangerously towards the end of his question as his arms flexed when he tensed, as if waiting for me to tell him he was the ugliest person I had ever seen.

I shook my head, my heart racing as my mind tried to scramble for a way to dispel this thought of his without letting on to just how attractive I know he is. “No no, that’s not what I meant. I just meant that he won’t think you’re a threat because someone like you would never actually go for someone like me.” Well, that came out a lot more depressing than I had originally intended.

One of Cal’s hands left my waist to tangle into the hair at the nape of my neck as his body started moving against mine. My own body responded in kind, mostly out of instinct. I had officially made it to the point where I can no longer ignore his muscular, perfectly tanned body pressed so close to mine I was surprised I hadn’t lost my mind yet. “Like I said before, you’re a catch and anyone would be lucky to catch your attention.” His sentence didn’t even register in my mind because I was too focused on the light tugging of his hand in my hair and the way his body rolled effortlessly against mine. The blush was spreading back up my neck and into my cheeks. I swirled my body to press my back against his front because it was absolutely the only way I could hide just how much this was turning me on. His hand had released my hair when I spun but stayed suspended in air, and when I rested my back against his front it found its new home at the base of my neck; not choking, just resting gently so that his thumb grazed my jawline.

I happened to glance up and catch Michael’s eye from where we had left the other boys 20 feet away. His mouth was slightly open, more out of amusement than shock as he watched my hips work against Calum’s. The look he gave me tipped me off to the fact that he knew I wouldn’t be able to pass up this opportunity if it was put in front of me, which is precisely why he presented it to me. I discreetly flipped him off and he put his beer back in front of his lips to hide his smirk. It only took one glance to Mikey’s left to see Ashton staring at Calum and I, then his gaze flickered to Michael, and then to watch as realization dawned on his face. He smacked Michael’s arm, looking wildly between the three of us as he connected the dots and figured out for himself who was staring in my sexual fantasies. 

My focus was pulled from my other bandmates when I felt Calum’s lips brush against my skin where my neck met my left shoulder. I was equally startled at the fact that his lips were there as I was at the fact that his lips could reach so easily, considering I have a couple inches on his height. His other hand snaked around my waist to press himself even closer to my back, still flawlessly moving to the beat of the song. The hand resting on the base of my neck inched up to cup my jaw to nudge my cheek so that the side of my face was inching more and more towards his own face. I brought one of my arms up to wind behind me to let my fingers curl into his hair, causing his lips to open just a fraction as I yanked. Cal smirked, pushing on the front of my waist and grinding sinfully into my ass. My head fell back on his shoulder and rolled, every thought I had of not letting on how turned on I was flying out the window as soon as I felt Calum’s own arousal making an appearance against me.

His voice was thick when I felt his lips brush against my ear. “I think we’re really selling it. If he’s not jealous at this point, then he’s not in his right mind.”   
I groaned, not even bothered at the fact that he was still in the mind frame that we were doing this for someone else. I grabbed one of his arms and pulled, causing him to stumble until he was in front of me rather than behind. Every ounce of my shy nature evaporated as the lust that I have been bottling away for this beautiful man came spilling out of every pore of my body. One hand still in his hair, I pulled up to my full height and pulled his head back to brush my nose against his. His eyes were startled and his pupils blown wide as my other hand caught him by the back of the neck and I pressed every inch of my body against him, trapping his hands between our chests. “I know one thing that may drive him absolutely crazy.”

“What?” He was breathless now, his fingers unfolding against my chest and reaching up to grab onto my broad shoulder for dear life.

Through my lust-filled haze, I had a moment of clarity. Only a moment. If I kissed Calum, there was no going back. Whether or not he thought we were doing this for someone else, there is a line you do not cross with your friends. Dancing with one in an attempt to make someone jealous is one thing; making out with your best friend is on an entirely different playing field. 

The moment passed, and I threw all caution to the wind as I leaned down that extra inch and finally brushed my lips against the object of my desires for as long as I can remember. Calum responded without hesitation, his arms winding around my neck to pull me down even farther, pressing out lips even tighter together. My lips opened on instinct, inviting Cal in and he took the invitation faster than I could register. Before I knew what was happening he had me pressed against the nearest wall he could find and his plump lips were making their way down my throat in such a hungry manner I was stunned. 

Little did I know that Calum has recently admitted to Michael that he was just as hungry for me as I was for him, and Michael had been simply lying in wait for an opportunity to shove us together so we would both stop whining to him about being sexually frustrated over the other.


End file.
